


i can't help but love you (even though i try not to)

by steelatoms



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hanscom is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Crying, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hate Crimes, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Stanley Uris Lives, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: Richie comes out to the Losers and asks Ben for advice.





	i can't help but love you (even though i try not to)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a lot more humorous than my usual, even if there is still a shitload of angst

_ Why is this so fucking difficult? _

Richie paced around his living room anxiously, his heart drumming in his chest so hard that he briefly wondered if he was dying.

  
It was just his friends, he knew in his heart they would never judge him; they  _ loved  _ him, they had fought and killed a psychotic, murderous clown together, nearly dying in the process. Usually, that called for unbreakable bonds, but he remained terrified.

_ What if they don’t accept me? _

Then, there was the real issue.

_ What if  _ he  _ doesn’t accept me? _ __   
  


His breath trembled and he looked up at the clock, the time ticking by agonisingly; the others had gone out to lunch and he had opted to stay behind to work up the courage to tell them (he had claimed that he was unwell, but the only nausea he truly felt was from nerves, causing his fisted hands to tremble by his sides).

Richie had known he was gay since he was thirteen years old, maybe even before then, but saying it out loud, admitting it when he was from a town that regularly hurt those who would dare be different?

It was impossible, as was confessing that it had been Eddie, his best friend in the whole world, the one who had nearly died right in front of him, that he had been in love with.

Eddie, with his hypochondria and manic behaviours, the way he would glare and snap at him, the way they would laugh together. It was  _ always  _ Eddie.

As a comedian, he was used to putting on an act, to telling crude jokes about all the women he had bedded in the twenty seven years he had been away from Derry.

Every word of it was a lie, he had tried to force himself to sleep with women, to force himself to repress his truth but all it gave him was regret and shame; running away in the night or full on crying throughout the experience, ruining the mood entirely.

  
Returning to Derry and almost losing Eddie had reinforced the shame and regret, though now this was at the possible lost time and as both he and their other friend Stan healed from their own wounds, he had finally decided.

It was time to admit the truth.

Richie’s ears perked up when he heard Ben’s car pull up, then Bill’s, and he forced himself to sit down on the sofa, after all this was Bill’s house and he’d feel bad if he accidentally paced himself into a wall or broke something.

It didn’t stop him from anxiously digging half-moons into his palm as he mumbled,  _ “It’s okay, it’s okay,”  _ under his breath.

His friends entered the house, chatting and laughing, Ben greeting him with a smile then handing him a  _ McDonald's  _ bag, “Didn’t want you to feel left out, man.”

_ Fucking kind, soft, generous Ben, making it even harder. _

“Thanks.” Richie forced a smile, looking across at his friends as they filed into the living room.

Eddie was tearing his way into a gluten-free salad, seeming to take a strange kind of sadistic glee in chomping on the lettuce. Richie damn near cried at it because of how both hilarious and endearing the sight was.

Instead, he put his sack of food to the side, despite being extremely ravenous, “Uh, guys?”   
  


“What’s up, Rich?” Bill asked.

Richie’s voice trembled a little, “Can I- uh, can I just say something?”

“Sure.” Stanley smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

_ Damn you, Stanley and your comforting presence. _

Richie nodded, “Yeah, this is just…” he sighed shakily, “You know how I’m always talking about how I banged Eddie’s mother?” he ducked Eddie’s glare, “Well, I didn’t.” his voice broke a little, “Because I’m, uh, I’m gay.”

Everyone stared at him for a minute, and Richie felt like tearing out of the room like a teenager, but right as he considered it, Ben put his food down and leaned over to pull him into a tight embrace.

He froze at first, but when Ben murmured, “I’m so proud of you,” he relaxed a little.

_ “Thanks,”  _ Richie buried his face into Ben’s shoulder briefly, his eyes stinging before he gave a small laugh, “But you’re going to crush my food.”

Ben pulled away, mumbling an apology before returning to sit with Beverly, who reached over and took Richie’s hands in hers, thumb tracing over his skin.

“We love you, Richie. So, so much. Don’t  _ ever  _ think you have to hide or be ashamed of any part of yourself.” she squeezed his hands before patting him lightly on the cheek.

Bill spoke next, “Yeah, man. I mean, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Mike nodded in agreement, then Stan reached down and wrapped his arms around Richie’s form, knocking his glasses off the bridge of his nose.

_ “Hey!”  _ Richie scowled, pushing them back on, “I’m legally blind without them, you know!” when Stan rested his cheek against the top of his head, he added, “I love you too, man, but this is both unwanted physical contact and one step away from being a headlock.”

Stan laughed, pulling away, “I’m just really happy for you, man! I mean, I’m just--” his voice became a bit choked, “I’m happy to be here, guys.”

“Stan Uris, if you make me cry in front of all these good people, I swear to fucking God--” Richie broke as his gaze locked on Eddie, “Eds? You haven’t, uh, you haven’t said anything.” his heart rate began to increase, panic setting in.

Eddie blinked himself out of a thousand yard stare, his breath trembling a little, “Yeah? Oh, yeah. Good for you, Rich. I’m, uh, I’m proud. A-At least this means no more terrible ‘your mom’ jokes, huh?” he was attempting to joke, but there was obviously something he was hiding.

“I mean, I can’t promise that. I’m gay, I don’t have good impulse control--” Richie’s voice shook a little, “Eds, are you okay? A-Are you okay with this?”

Eddie nodded a couple of times, frantic, “Yeah!  _ Yeah!  _ I mean, I support gay people, I do, always!”

“I mean, I know with the divorce and the stabbing and everything that this may be a super shit time and if I--”

Eddie interjected, his voice sharp,  _ “Rich!  _ It’s fine. Seriously. Look, you’re gay. That’s good, I’m proud of you.” his eyes darted around the room, catching the confused, and in Bev’s case, angry, glances from the others, “I, uh, I need to go… eat… in private?” he bolted out of the room, rushing up the stairs.

Immediately after he was gone, Richie dejectedly dropped his head in his hands, trying to hold back the urge to cry. Thankfully, Ben was at his side in an instant, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and mumbling that he would be alright.

Stan’s hand rubbed his back, and Beverly made a move to follow Eddie, only to be stopped by Bill shaking his head.

_ Give him time,  _ he mouthed to her, and she nodded, turning her attention to Richie.

_ “Rich?”  _ she touched his arm, “Sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

Richie mumbled, “It’s n-not the first--” he broke off, his memory flashing back to Henry Bowers and the arcade.

“Not the first what?” Mike asked.

Richie sniffled, shaking his head, “Doesn’t m-matter.” he looked at his bag of food, “I’m, uh, I’m not so hungry anymore.” he turned around, “Sorry, Ben.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologise, okay?” Ben smiled gregariously, and Richie both loved and hated him for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie stormed into his room, his chest wound hurting a little from tearing up the stairs so quickly.

_ You have to rest up,  _ the obnoxious doctor had told him.

_ You’ll get hurt,  _ both Myra and his mothers’ voices merged in his head and he threw his salad into the trash.

_ “Asshole.”  _ he murmured under his breath, “Such a fucking asshole.”

He knew Richie was upset, he had just opened up, revealed a very personal truth and Eddie had bolted on on him as if he had just admitted to being possessed by a demon or something.

Eddie knew why he had ran, though; because what Richie said had affected him deeply.

His mother had never been fond of gay people, especially when he was a child due to the climate and stereotypes about them, and both her backwards beliefs and her forcing illnesses onto him had caused him to internalise these beliefs too.

Being stabbed and nearly bleeding out in front of your best friend really put things in perspective.

Being gay wasn’t something dirty or sinful, and it wasn’t a sickness.

Eddie had forced himself to marry a woman, he was that repressed but now that everything was free and open, it shook him to the core.

He knew the truth now.

Eddie knew he was a gay man.

* * *

Richie couldn’t sleep that night, and although Beverly had offered to spend the night talking with him, he refused, and opted to stay up watching Netflix instead, much to Bill’s wife’s dismay, who, once she came in, rolled her eyes and immediately retired to her room.

Richie couldn’t understand the stem of the drama between Audra and Bill (the latter had stopped wearing his wedding ring recently), and didn’t bother to ask, too far invested in his own self-pity.

Ben had tried to stay up with him, but was practically dragged to bed by Beverly after he fell asleep on the sofa.

So now Richie sat alone on the sofa, aimlessly watching his own comedy special, cringing at each joke he had forced himself to say.

_ “Not your best work, I admit.”  _ Eddie’s voice caused him to jump, nearly letting out a high-pitched scream but being able to swallow it down just before it escaped.

Richie turned his head, hating the break in his voice as he spoke,  _ “Eds.” _

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie attempted to break the ice, but at Richie’s frown, gave a sigh of defeat, “I’m sorry, Rich. You did something extremely brave and I-- Well, I reacted like a piece of shit.”   
  


Richie shook his head, “You didn’t know how to take it.” he paused the special, “I kinda sprung it on you all.”

“Yeah, but it was supposed to be, I don’t know, a big moment and I fucked it up.” he came over to sit beside Richie, “I’m a shit friend.”

Richie disagreed, “No, you just didn’t know how to react.” he added, “Trust me, I’ve been closeted for twenty seven years, I know what it feels like trying to get past that.”   
  


“There’s nothing to get past.” Eddie replied, “I mean, you’re still you. Being gay doesn’t change that, right?”

His bespectacled friend shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t feel any different.”   
  


“You still look like a jackass to me.” Eddie commented.

Richie scoffed,  _ “Thanks,  _ asshole.”

“But seriously, the ‘your mom’ jokes are going to stop, right?”

Richie shrugged, “I might change them into ‘your dad’ jokes. I’m undecided. I mean, I haven’t done this before. I mean, I’ll still be annoying as shit.”   
  


_ “Of course,”  _ Eddie snarked, “I mean, where would I be without you annoying the shit out of me?”

Richie replied, “Hey, I’m, uh, I’m real glad you survived.”

“I’m glad too.” Eddie smiled, and Richie’s heart fluttered, “I mean, if I died, who would you annoy the shit out of?”

Richie retorted, “Probably everybody else.”   
  


_ “True, true.”  _ Eddie laughed, “But you annoy me the most.”

Richie nudged him, “It’s a sign of affection.”

_ “Thanks.”  _ his friend chuckled, and Richie was glad the lights were down or his blush would’ve been painfully embarrassing.

* * *

_ “Benjamin!”  _ the next morning, Richie walked into Ben’s room where he was typing on his laptop, “Benny, Benny, Benjamin!”   
  


Ben glanced up, “Just how much coffee have you had, Rich?”   
  


_ “A lot,  _ now, while you’re doing that boring work stuff, I have a question to ask you, you quintessential little hunk.” he sat on the bed, “How did you and Beverly get together?”

The architect looked perplexed, and placed his laptop to the side, “Why are you asking?”

“Well, say there’s this guy who I maybe-sorta find attractive and say I wanna maybe woo him, how would I, uh, go about it?” Richie attempted to be subtle.

Apparently it didn’t work, as Ben blinked a couple of times before asking, “You’re talking about Eddie, right?”   
  


_ “Wha…”  _ Richie laughed awkwardly, “What? N-No! Not… Not Eddie! I mean, you’re, uh, you-- what brings you to that conclusion?”   
  


Ben tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, “I was in love with Beverly for twenty seven years. Do you really think I wouldn’t notice that you were the same with our Eds? I mean, I’m glad you two seem to have made up, but come on!”

“Okay, you serial romantic.” Richie’s voice wavered, “Was it really  _ that  _ obvious?”

Ben nodded, “I mean, I have experience in the area, so maybe it’s also that.”

“How did you ask her out?” Richie asked.

Ben deadpanned, “We were almost murdered twice by a killer clown from outer space.” after a beat, he added, “Not that that  _ needed  _ to happen for us to find one another! I mean, I also wrote her a poem!”

_ “Oh, yeah!”  _ Richie commented, then recited,  _ “‘Your hair is red. I like red. Please date me.’” _

Ben rolled his eyes, “It was way more romantic than that.”

_ “Straight people.”  _ Richie commented, “Anyway, I can’t do poetry.”

Ben looked confused, “Why not? It comes from the heart.”

“I’m a comedian, Ben.” Richie stated, “And it’s hardly romantic for someone to receive a postcard that says ‘I fucked your mom. Please go out with me.’”

Ben arched an eyebrow, “I mean, it’s very you, but hardly poetry.”

“Well I’m not exactly Ernest Hemingway.” Richie retorted, “I mean, I’m not a crazy racist, but I’m also not a writer. No, I need a real way.”

Ben suggested,  _ “Flowers?” _

“Eddie’s allergic.” Richie replied, and at Ben’s pointed look, he added, “When you visit Sonia Kaspbrak’s house, you get a full A-Z of everything Eddie’s allergic to.”

Ben then proposed, “Here’s a suggestion, if flowers and poetry doesn’t work for you; just tell him how you feel.”

Richie shook his head, “That’s a  _ stupid  _ idea. I’m shit at talking about my feelings.”

“Why?” Ben asked, “I mean, you both clearly care about each other. Why do we have to be these big, emotionless stereotypes?”

Richie admitted, “Because the last time I tried to ask someone out, or even to stay with me…” his breath trembled, “Henry Bowers called me a faggot. In front of the entire arcade.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Ben’s voice grew soft, and he noticed Richie’s eyes cast downward in shame, “Hey, Bowers was an asshole.” he reached out and touched his shoulder comfortingly, “Nobody gets that more than me. But listen, he’s gone. He’s  _ dead.” _

Richie huffed, “I know. I killed him.”

_ “Exactly.”  _ Ben smiled, “You won. He can’t haunt you now, and trust me this world is a lot more tolerant now.”   
  


Richie shook his head, “Hardly. You hear about hate crimes all the time.”

“I know it’s not perfect, there’s still plenty of assholes in the world who need to come to the twenty first century, but you are  _ not  _ a bad person because you love someone.” he rubbed Richie’s back, “You don’t have to come out to the world if you’re not ready, all you need is your friends, but you shouldn’t keep yourself from happiness because these awful people scare you, okay? That way, they win and you’re miserable. You deserve to be happy, Rich. You deserve it.”   
  


Tears were rolling down Richie’s cheeks now, and he released a wet laugh, “Ben Hanscom, defender of the gays. Who’dve thunk it?” he sniffled, “Thanks, man.”

“No problem.” Ben smiled, “Now tell me, how do you feel about him?”

Richie admitted, “I’m in love with him. I have been since I was a kid, I even, uh, wrote our initials on the kissing bridge because I was so scared in case he turned out like-- like what happened with Bowers and his cousin. I didn’t want to go through that. B-But, uh, after twenty seven years, all that time not seeing him, it’s kinda like being hit with a freight train. All those feelings, e-everything I repressed… and he almost died,” he choked on a breath, but Ben’s comforting touch on his back helped him steady himself, “I saw Pennywise, that  _ fucking  _ clown, stab him, and I saw him, in-- in the Deadlights, I saw--” the image of Eddie’s lifeless body haunted him, and he never wanted to be in that situation again, “Anyway, w-we get him out of there and he heals, he even divorced Myra. I want to believe-- I want to hope-- I really love him, and I want him to love me too. I’m scared. I’m really, really fucking scared and I wanna hide behind humour but he nearly died in my arms and Stan nearly died, and all I can think is that we’ve been given another chance, and I don’t want to fuck it up.” a small, hiccuping sob escaped him, “What if he doesn’t love me back? I mean, it’s a selfish complaint, he just about fucking died and all I can think about is the fact that he might not feel the same. It’s stupid. So fucking  _ stupid.” _

“It’s not stupid.” Ben pulled him into a close hug, “You’re not stupid, Rich. And take it from an expert at this whole love thing; life is short. It’s fucking short and you’re right. Eddie nearly died. You saw him in the Deadlights, didn’t you?” at Richie’s silent nod, he continued, “You two almost lost each other, but the universe, it said no. I’m not much of a believer, but that? That’s fucking fate, and you two are meant for each other. I know it, okay, I knew back then and I know now. You both deserve to be happy, and you both deserve to be happy with each other. Why else would he divorce Myra?”

Richie retorted weakly, “He wasn’t into being smothered during sex?”

“No, I think he had some figuring out to do.” Ben pulled away, allowing Richie to wipe his tear-streaked face, taking his glasses off for a quick second, “Hey, are you going to be okay?”

Richie nodded, “Yeah, I think. Thanks, Ben.”

“Anytime. Now go ask him out before I kick your ass.” he smiled in reply.

Richie fired back, “You’re attractive and I’m gay. I might enjoy it.”   
  


Ben laughed heartily,  _ “Fuck you!  _ Go!”

Richie nodded, “I’m going to clean up first, I look miserable.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie was sat in the living room on his own, Beverly, Bill and Mike having all gone a walk whilst Stan was reading in the library. Eddie had barely slept, having stayed up talking to Richie for several hours, and yet he didn’t feel very tired.

Talking with Richie had been refreshing, especially one-to-one since they hadn’t had much of a chance to do so since he had woken up in the hospital. Myra had fussed and sobbed over him, and when he said he wanted a divorce, cussed his friends out.

  
The divorce itself had been ugly, but thankfully brief, and most of the past few months had been in recovery, alongside Stan, who had attended his physical therapy with him, finding it refreshing since he himself had been recovering from a suicide attempt.

Whilst he hadn’t been there physically to stop It, he had been there in spirit, despite his attempt to take himself off the board to help raise their odds.

Eddie had sobbed when talking on the phone to Stan at the hospital, not knowing he would be in one a few hours later, in a critical condition.

Eddie hated hospitals, the white, clinical walls reminded him of his mother too much.

Here in Bill’s house with all his friends, he truly felt at home, felt safe, felt like he was healing.

All of his friends had cried when he woke, especially Richie, who had needed to take a breather for five minutes before being able to speak. Stan had been there, having recovered in the time Eddie had been out, and he cried too.

It was odd, seeing Stan older, but in some ways he was exactly the same; he blamed himself, feeling that if he was there, he would’ve helped out better, but Eddie assured him that he  _ was  _ there.

Myra had ordered them away after a single hour of reunion, and when she cursed out Richie, calling him a ‘perverted weirdo’, it had been the final straw.

It was bizarre that it had taken being stabbed by a literal demon alien for Eddie to feel even the smallest bit of freedom, rather than being consumed by the cycle of abuse started by his mother.

Yet he still felt a little trapped, trapped by his own feelings; seeing Richie hysterically cry over him, falling against the other Losers as his legs gave out and being pulled away by Ben to get fresh air broke his heart. He wanted to hold him, to tell him how he felt, that he loved him.

He wanted to kiss Richie, to free himself from the shackles of his past forever.

When he was younger, he had written Richie’s initial in a heart on the kissing bridge in a moment of weakness, and felt ashamed for it for the rest of the summer.

All he wanted was to be brave, to be proud of who he was, but he was trapped in who he used to be, so intoxicated by the sickly image of himself that he didn’t let himself be happy.

He didn’t hear Richie enter the room, so when the other man cleared his throat, he jumped, letting out a small shriek.

“It’s just me,” Richie’s body language was rigid and there was clearly something on his mind.

Eddie got to his feet, the distance and awkwardness between them palpable, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Richie said, then backtracked, “Well, no. I’m, uh, far from it, actually.”

Eddie looked confused, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s  _ wrong.”  _ Richie swallowed thickly, “I mean, not wrong-wrong.”

Eddie arched an eyebrow, “Okay… I’m confused.”   
  


“It’s just I--” Richie broke off, then sighed heavily, “I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before. I mean, I wanna joke and be a dick, like I usually am, but right now, I’m vulnerable and I fucking hate it.” he ran a hand up his arm anxiously, “Eds…”

Eddie interjected, “Don’t call me that.”   
  


_ “Eddie.”  _ Richie’s eyes locked with his, “Thing is, me being gay, it’s not the only, uh, secret I’ve been harbouring. Pennywise…” Eddie flinched at the mention of the creature who nearly killed him and Richie took notice, “That fucking bastard, he knew I was gay, he threatened-- but it wasn’t my biggest fear. He nearly exploited that one too, h-he…  _ Fuck,  _ for a guy nicknamed ‘Trashmouth’, I’m really fucking struggling to speak right now!”

Eddie stepped forward, taking his hands, “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Richie glanced down at their joined hands, and murmured,  _ “Ah, fuck it.  _ Words can’t help me out this time.” he pulled his hands away, only to cup Eddie’s cheek as he surged forward to connect their mouths in a brief, electrifying kiss, pulling away instantly as he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Eddie’s heart thumped in his chest and his hands found Richie’s cheeks, “Why the fuck are you apologising?” he pulled him down into another kiss, the taller man’s glasses bumping the ridge of his nose.

Eddie shut his eyes as their mouths moved together, locking like it was meant to be; messy, but fitting for them. From the staircase, he heard Ben and Stan high-fiving whilst chuckling and internally eye-rolled as he and Richie broke away, laughing breathlessly.

“I love you, Eds.” Richie confessed, resting his forehead against the other man’s.

Eddie grinned, “Don’t call me Eds.” then added, “I love you too, fuckface.”

_ “Romantic.”  _ Richie commented, “And brave coming from a little shorty-short like you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Shut up and kiss me.”

Richie leaned down and connected their mouths once more, Eddie’s hand running through his hair as he heard Ben and Stan retreat back upstairs, afraid they would see too much. Eddie’s hand reached for the zipper on his hoodie, but before they could go any further, the others walked in, having returned from their walk.

Richie and Eddie quickly broke away, awkwardly standing in front of Mike, Bev and Bill, the latter of which couldn’t help the beaming grin on his face.

_ “Finally!”  _ Bev celebrated.

Mike rolled his eyes and handed Bill a twenty dollar note, “You win.”

“I bet him twenty dollars you guys would get together one day.” Bill explained, “I love being right! Also I love you two.”

Beverly ran and gave the two of them a crushing hug, pulling away when Eddie hissed in pain from his wound, “Sorry! I’m just really happy for you guys!”   
  


“Well, it wouldn't have happened without your beautiful matchmaker of a husband.” Richie explained, then called, “Guys, it’s safe! We’re not boning on Bill’s sofa!”

Bill looked horrified, “Boning  _ where?” _

Stan and Ben entered the room, Ben greeting his girlfriend by kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, “I’m super excited for you guys!”   
  


“Yep, you and Bev here might have competition for cutest Loser couple!” Stan commented, then smiled wistfully at Richie and Eddie, “But seriously, I’m super happy for you both.”   
  


Richie smiled back, “Thanks, Stanley.”

“You’re the best.” Eddie added.

Richie put his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, “Guess I should make this official. Eddie, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, but this  _ definitely  _ means no ‘your mom’ jokes.” he requested.

Richie rolled his eyes, “Okay, Eduardo. I suppose I can accept those horrific, difficult terms if it means being your boyfriend.”   
  


“You two are disgustingly cute.” Stan commented.

Mike smiled, “I think it’s beautiful.”   
  


“You’re not the one dating this asshole.” Eddie shoved at Richie lightly and affectionately.

Richie kissed the side of his head and teased, “Oh, no! How will you manage dating someone so famous?” after that, he looked inspired, “Actually, first things first.” he took out his phone and opened his twitter app.

_ “Ugh.”  _ Eddie groaned, “Social media.”   
  


Richie said, “I’m totally creating you a twitter at some point.”

“No. Never.” Eddie retorted, “What are you doing?”

Richie pressed the ‘compose tweet button’, “Admitting my truth.”

He typed out a tweet, then pressed send, smiling as his notifications began to blow up immediately.

He slid his phone back in his pocket, smiling at his friends as he hugged Eddie close to his body, feeling truly, blissfully happy for the first time in ages. Eddie snuggled close, free of his shackles and also, for once, truly happy.

** _@RichieTozier: ha, gay! (it me, i’m gay!)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ben hanscom; defender of the gays
> 
> follow my twitter @steelatoms  
follow my tumblr @bisexualseg-el
> 
> kudos/comments are always welcome!!!!!!


End file.
